Conventional systems fail to leverage user browsing behavior to connect phone calls to entities such as advertisers/vendors that promote goods and/or services. Conventional systems fail to provide the advertisers knowledge about what the user was searching/looking for prior to/or during attending a phone call from a caller. Furthermore, conventional systems fail to provide users knowledge about the advertiser prior to/or during the phone call. What is needed is a system and method that determines phone numbers based on user interests and enhances call experience for users and entities. These and other problems exist.